


I don't want you to be mine (But I need to take good care of you)

by Female_Bellpepper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bruises, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, DickDami Week, First Meetings, First Time, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Master/Slave, Pseudo-Incest, Public Hand Jobs, Slave Dick Grayson, Top Damian Wayne, they're not related in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper
Summary: “I didn’t think I was allowed in this part of the castle.”“You weren’t, but now you are.” Talia said, tapping the door “In this room.”“Is this my gift? A new room?” Damian looked at the door, trying to find out what was the catch.“No, Damian,” Talia said “Your gift is inside the room.” She gave him a key “Open the door.”He heard a light grunt coming from the corner of the room. The grunt came from a tied up and gagged man, covered by nothing but the ropes that restrained him as he was being kept on his knees.“What is this?” He turned to his mother “Another prisoner for me to kill? This doesn’t look like a gift.”Talia chuckled, leaning on the door frame.“No, Damian. This is your slave.” Talia said.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I don't want you to be mine (But I need to take good care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> DickDami Week day 1 - First meeting | Domination/Slave
> 
> I think this fills both of the prompts. Am a bit late but, eh, part of life.  
> Mind the tags, last warning to turn back if non-con makes you iffy, and happy reading

Damian wasn’t expecting any gifts from his mother on his birthday; when you have enough money to buy whatever you want, whenever you want it, getting things can become… rather meaningless. Besides, if Damian wants something, he simply takes it. He wouldn’t wait for someone to figure out that he does before getting it. So when his mother tells Damian that his grandfather and her have bought him something special for his 16th birthday, the boy is curious, at the very least.

“What is it, mother?” He asked, putting away the blade he had been caring for.

“Follow me.” Talia answered, turning around, black hair flowing behind her as she walked. When they began climbing down a flight of stairs, Talia spoke up again “You are growing up fast,” She said “Me and your grandfather believe that now, you could want things that would help you relieve a kind of stress that you may not have had to deal with before.”

Damian raised an eyebrow, a little suspicious of his mother’s words.

“Mother, where are you taking me?” He asked.

“You’ll see.” Talia answered. She led them to the lowest level of their castle, noticing Damian’s uneasiness growing with every step of the way “You don’t need to be nervous, son.” She smiled, looking ahead “This isn’t a test.”

“Then what is it?” Damian asked as they stopped in front of a door that he had never opened “I didn’t think I was allowed in this part of the castle.”

“You weren’t, but now you are.” Talia said, tapping the door “In this room.”

“Is this my gift? A new room?” Damian looked at the door, trying to find out what was the catch.

“No, Damian,” Talia said “Your gift is inside the room.” She gave him a key “Open the door.”

Damian examined her expression for a moment, trying to determine whether he was safe or not, but Talia always had this ambiguous eyes that she had passed on to Damian, making her intentions nearly impossible to read.

“Open the door.” She insisted “Refusing a gift from your grandfather is not something that is seen with kind eyes, boy.”

Damian grit his teeth. Boy this, boy that… he was sixteen. Too old to be happy about being called boy. Still, he inserted the key on the lock and opened the door. When he turned on the lights, he heard a light grunt coming from the corner of the room. The grunt came from a tied up and gagged man, covered by nothing but the ropes that restrained him as he was being kept on his knees. Damian looked around, frowning, surprised. There was a bed left in one of the corners, with an old pillow and a thin sheet. An old wardrobe was in the opposite corner. The walls weren’t painted and there was a weird smell that probably came from the mattress.

“What is this?” He turned to his mother “Another prisoner for me to kill? This doesn’t look like a gift.”

Talia chuckled, leaning on the door frame.

“No, Damian. This is your slave.” Talia said.

“What use would I have for another slave?” Damian said, looking at the tied up man. His blue eyes looked up at him with anger.

“You misunderstand me, Damian.” Talia walked to the man “This isn’t a servant. This is a sex slave.” Damian is taken aback by that, taking a small step back. Talia doesn’t notice, her eyes fixated on the angry man under them “Your grandfather picked him for you, with my help.” She sighed “I did say this one would put up too much of a fight…” She knocked him down with a foot to his chest, making his back hit the floor with a thump “But then again, you do seem to enjoy winning fights.” She put her foot to his face pushing it to the side under the man’s weak grunting protests “We tamed him as best as we could. You don’t have to untie him if you think he’ll be too difficult to handle.”

“Let me look at him.” Damian said. Talia kicked him back up, and the man now grunted in pain.

Damian crouched in front of him. His chest was glistening with the drool dripping down from his chin, and had small injuries all over it. There were some bruises and tiny scars scattered around his torso and legs. Between his legs laid… well, Damian had to say that it would do. He used the tip of his finger to lift his chin up, examining the redness all around it, no doubt from a collar. He had a black eye and bruise on his forehead. Damian frowned at that. He spun the man around to look at his back, just as injured as the rest of his body, and a very bruised ass. He lifted his eyes at that. His soles also had injuries that seemed rather brutal.

Something inside of Damian tightened. He didn’t like seeing a man that seemed so beautiful being so mistreated.

“I’ll leave you two alone now.” Talia said “The key is yours. You can come down here whenever you want to. Don’t forget that he is a breathing thing and needs to eat and drink to stay alive. We expect him to last at least five years.”

Five years? That was too little. Damian noticed the discomfort on the man as Talia left. He turned him back around.

“Don’t worry,” Damian said, looking at his face again “I’m good at caring for my pets. How different can a slave be, after all?” He tilted his head to the side, still examining the slave’s face. He reached for the back and untied the man’s gag “Do you have a name, slave?” Damian asked.

“D’you think I was grown in a lab? I have name.” He spat back. Damian raised his eyebrows “Dick. Dick Grayson.”

“I don’t like it.” Damian said “‘Dick’ sounds too crude. I’ll call you Richard.” The slave rolled his eyes “Don’t you like that?”

“No.”

“Hm.” Damian bit his lower lip, examining the other trying to figure him out. He grabbed his drool-covered chin “Look at you. Tied up, covered in your own spit and still fighting back with your words. Why don’t you just submit? There isn’t much dignity left in you anyway.”

“Dignity was never something I had.” Dick said “But I still walked with my chin up. I don’t see that changing.”

“I do.” Damian said, tilting his head to the side “-tt-. I don’t like these.” He pointed at the bruises on his face “Who put them there?”

“I don’t know. Men.” Dick shrugged “Not like my raptors gave me their names.”

“Raptors.” Damian repeated, in awe “So you weren’t always a slave.”

Dick let out some air through his nose, laughing.

“No.”

“What were you?”

Dick looked down. He almost seemed sad now, anger dissipating for a moment.

“A trapeze artist.”

“Interesting.” Damian said “And how did you get here?”

Dick didn’t answer.

“I asked you a question.”

“I don’t want to answer it.”

Damian examined him for a moment.

“I should punish you for that.”

“Go ahead.” Dick looked him in the eye again, hatred coming at him through his blue irises.

“No.” Damian said “I… don’t want to.”

Neither of them know what to say. Damian stands up, looking around the room.

“How long have you been in here for?”

“This room? Maybe a couple of hours.”

“How long have you been a slave for?”

“I don’t know.” Dick answered “I… it’s not like anyone tells me what day it is. And I haven’t exactly seen the sunlight since I’ve been caught. I don’t know how many days have passed. But most likely a long time.”

Damian’s heart ached again.

“You haven’t seen the sunlight?”

“No.”

He opened the doors to the closet. He laid his eyes on a pair of underwear and a collar.

“Would you like to?”

Dick doesn’t answer. Damian picks up the collar and the boxer briefs and crouches down next to him.

“It’s still daytime. Do you want to see the sun?”

Dick swallowed.

“What will it cost me?”

Damian frowned.

“Cost you?”

“What will you do to me if I say yes?”

“Nothing.” Damian said “I don’t want you to be sun deprived. But…” Damian looked at the ropes restraining him “Please don’t try to run away once I release you.”

Dick nodded slowly, unsure.

“Good.” Damian said, clasping the collar on. There was a tag with his name on it and a long leash for him to hold on to. Then, he began untying the man, right until he lost his patience with the knots and pulled out his dagger, cutting Dick free instead. He handed him the briefs and watched him put it on “We’ll need to get you more clothes. I wouldn’t want you to be seen naked by my servants.” Damian looked around the room “And I also don’t like it here. I should take you to my chambers for further activities.” He tugged on Dick’s leash “Come.” He commanded.

Dick walked quietly behind him, although his legs felt a little wobbly. When they reached the garden and the man felt the first rays of sun that were hitting his skin in a very long time, he almost cried, immediately sitting down on the grass and letting them warm up his body.

Damian watched as the other laid down on the grass, impressed at how much better he looked under proper lighting and not the room’s weak, white light. Damian put his hands in his pockets and examined his slave.

“You are quite handsome.”

“Luck you then.” Dick said, still bitter.

Damian chuckled.

“It’s a compliment.”

“It’s meaningless.” Dick said, still looking at the sky.

“How so?”

“It’s meaningless to me because I no longer have the freedom to be handsome on my own terms.” Dick said “I’m handsome to you and I exist to serve you, so what good is it for me to be handsome?” He looked at Damian “It’s no good at all. The sun means more to me now than my looks.”

“Was it the other way around before?”

“Does it matter?”

“Why would it not matter?”

“Because ‘before’ is no longer coming back.” Dick said “It’s either this…” He pulled on his own collar “Or death.”

Damian frowned and sat down next to him.

“I want to know you.”

“Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“It’s curious, at the very least.” Dick shrugged “Knowing my past is as important to you as knowing the past of a vase.” Dick said.

“Why?”

“Am I anything other than your property?”

Once again, Dick had him backed up into a corner.

“Just let me enjoy these five seconds of happiness.” Dick whispered “Please? Then you can go back to making me miserable.”

“I…” Damian slowly took his hand to Dick’s chest “I don’t want to make you miserable.”

Dick watched Damian carefully as his calloused hand slid up and down his skin.

“What can I do to make you understand that?” Damian said, fingers gliding through tired muscles.

“You could…” Dick swallowed, nervous “You could let me shower.”

“I’ll run you a bath.” Damian said, still tracing down Dick’s abs “Your muscles seem sore.” Dick didn’t answer, looking at the teen still touching him “You’re my property, you said…” Damian said “So I don’t think that I need your permission for this, although I am inclined to at least let you know what I intend on doing.” The kid shifted to his knees. Dick squirmed a little under him as he slowly slid his hands under Dick’s waistband “Relax. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“W-What are you-”

“I want to see you climax.” Damian said “I want to know what it looks like.”

“P-Please not here.” Dick whispered “Anyone could see.”

“Yes, and?” Damian raised an eyebrow “No one will comment on anything. It’s me. I can have someone executed for a mild inconvenience. Don’t worry.”

“P-Please…”

“Shhh…” Damian silenced him, grasping at his soft member, slowly massaging it awake “Just pull your underwear down for me.”

“N-No.”

“Do it or I’ll never let you put any item of clothing on again.” Damian said.

Dick swallowed, hesitantly pulling his underwear down to his thighs.

“Good.” Damian said “Now just relax. This shouldn’t take long.”

Damian watched as Dick’s body writhed against his will, hips trying to thrust up into his hands despite the man’s wishes. He marveled at how he gave in eventually, unabashedly moving into Damian’s grasp, breathing deeply with his eyes shut tight and eventually moaning at the pleasure. Damian felt lucky his grandfather had picked him such a handsome slave. His moans were music to the teens’s ears, and he wondered what other sounds he would make later, in his chambers, when Damian used him properly for the first time.

Soon enough, Dick was coming undone on Damian’s hands, cock spasming around his fingers, as he let out some whispered curses. The man looked just as heavenly as he had expected he would, and he couldn’t hide his pleased expression.

“See?” Damian said as he finished stroking him through his orgasm “Didn’t take long at all.”

Dick couldn’t answer, still shaking from his relief. Damian smiled and brought his hand up to the other’s lips.

“Clean it up.” He ordered.

Dick licked and sucked the other’s fingers clean, trying not to gag at the taste of his own sperm.

“Now let’s go get you that bath.” Damian said, pulling the man up by the leash. Dick stumbled behind him, pulling his underwear up as he tried to keep up.

When Dick was in the water, he sunk down until it hit his chin.

“Aren’t you going to go?” Dick asked Damian.

“-tt-. Always with this insolent tone.” Damian said “I’ll leave whenever I please.”

Dick rolled his eyes.

“I don’t like being watched.”

“Such a shame that I like to watch.” Damian tilted his head to the side “Last I heard of, my wishes trump yours. So get used to it.”

Dick rolled his eyes again and sighed.

“You seem angry.” Damian said “Yet I gave you what you asked for. What is the problem, Richard?”

“You tricked me.” Dick said.

“How so?”

“You told me that you would do nothing to me if you let me out to see the sun.” Dick said “But you were lying.”

“I wasn’t lying.” Damian shot back “I don’t lie. I would have touched you whether it was in the garden or in that room.”

“You tricked me. You let me think that I was safe, even if just for a moment, and then, when I was vulnerable, you striked.” Dick said. There were tears in his eyes “You tricked me.”

Damian knew it shouldn’t matter to him. Yet, something about the way that the man’s eyes watered up made him feel guilty. Like he should make it up to him somehow.

“I…” Damian started “I do not owe you anything. I own you, so you must do as I say.”

Dick didn’t answer. He looked away from Damian, and some stubborn tears dripped down his cheeks. Tears that he quickly tried to hide by submerging into the bathtub; he wouldn’t give his torturer the taste of seeing him crying.

“However, I…” Damian kept going, feeling a weird knot swelling up on his throat “I don’t appreciate seeing you in such emotional turmoil.” Dick glared at him. Damian felt the knot nearly burst “How can I put you at ease?”

“You can’t.” He shot back “Nothing will ever put me at ease again.”

“Why not?”

“Because I watched my circus being raided by your people.” Dick said, the burning anger in his blue eyes apparent now “I had to watch as  _ your people _ captured and murdered  _ my people _ , one by one, while being able to do nothing. Then, I had to endure endless torture for days as they got me ready for  _ you _ . There is absolutely  _ nothing _ you can do to put me at ease, because  _ you _ are the source of my pain.”

Damian swallowed.

“I never… I didn’t know. I had no part in any of that.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Dick growled “If you didn’t exist, none of that would have happened.”

“You can’t know that.” Damian said “Mother and grandfather keep slaves for themselves too.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Dick said, staring at him with hatred “Ra’s took care of most of my ‘training’ himself. He let me know that he picked me because when you were younger, you were mesmerized by my performance, and so he wanted to give me as a gift to his heir.” Dick spat out with anger “If you didn’t exist, none of that would have happened.”

“I-I…” Damian didn’t know what to say. An overwhelming guilt took over his body. He stood up and left the bathroom, sitting on his bed and thinking for a brief moment. One of his cats moved over to place it’s fluffy head over Damian’s thigh. He couldn’t help but notice how his furry friend had been treated better than Dick had by his grandfather, his mother, and himself.

He stood up and searched for his mother, finding her in the training room, sweaty and brutal.

“Damian,” She said upon his arrival “Enjoying your new gift?”

“No.” Damian said with certainty “I want to let him go.”

Talia turned around to face him. In a swift motion, her hand was brought down on his left cheek, on a blow that would be hard enough to knock his down had he not been prepared for it.

“Ungrateful child.” She said “Can’t you appreciate anything me and your grandfather do for you?”

“I appreciate everything you do for me.” Damian said, still defiant “But I cannot, in my right mind, take away the freedom of another human being. He deserves to go back to his life.”

“What life, Damian?” Talia said “He was a poor circus act with no real chance of becoming someone important.” She made a dismissive hand motion, turning around “And besides, what life would he go back to? Everyone he has ever known is either dead or has been sold off as a slave. He has nowhere else to go to.”

Damian’s chin trembled.

“Why would you do that?” He whispered.

“How do you think we have always managed to keep all of our slaves? We take away the possibility and the  _ desire _ to go away.”

Damian sucked in a deep breath.

“I don’t want him.” Damian repeated.

Talia grabbed his face, harsh, cold, cruel.

“You will learn to take what we give you.” She said “You will be grateful for what you have received, and you tell your grandfather how much you appreciate the present when we sit down for dinner.” Talia ordered “And you will stop acting like the kind of people who get enslaved and start acting like the Al-Ghul that you are, or you  _ will  _ regret it.”

She moved his face to the side and downwards, making him fall on the training mat with a slap before walking back to her training partner. Damian swallowed thickly as he stared at the hands that kept his face from hitting the floor, angry. Then and there, he made a decision. Damian would find a way to be defiant to his grandfather’s and mother’s gift. Determined, he stood up. Since he could never get things his way, he could have fun doing it the way someone else wanted him to.

Gray lines have always existed.

So he went straight to their stylists and tailors, and designed tons of clothes for his new slave, each more extravagant, expensive and outrageous than the last, each of them something that would show off a status higher than what Dick should have, without actually making his defiance clear. Then, Damian ordered jewels. Necklaces, rings, earrings, piercings, bracelets, tiaras, hairpins, anklets, anything expensive enough for it to belong to his mother. And then, just to top it off, Damian demanded for makeup to be provided to his slave, and demanded a second bed in his room - the model didn’t matter right now, all that it mattered was that it had to exist. He was making a point and he needed the bed to exist as soon as possible.

Of course, nothing can be done in a matter of seconds, but by the time he was done with commanding his servants around, Damian had something to dress Dick up in and a small, expensive makeup set. More would come soon.

He walked back to his room with excitement, thinking that this was the best plan he could have ever come up with. He found Dick sitting on his bed with wet hair and nothing on, except for the towel draped over his legs. He had red eyes and an empty stare.

“I want you to wear this.” Damian said, handing him something that looked more like a bunch of expensive fabric bunched up.

Dick stared at it, and then at him. Damian sighed and pulled the fabric up.

“It’s like a tunic.” He said “Sheer everywhere, except for the part that will cover your genitals.”

Dick took a deep, shaky breath and put it on. Damian’s breath was almost taken away by how beautiful the man looked. He walked around, analyzing him.

“It’s such a shame that you have so many bruises.” Damian said, upset “But they shall fade soon. Then you will look like a god in the clothes I have designed you.”

“You…” Dick frowned “Designed clothes for me?”

“Yes.” Damian said, picking up some of the jewels he had. He slid the rings that would fit the man’s much larger hands into Dick’s fingers, then clasped a locket that hung low on his chest around his neck, and put in bracelets and anklets, all of them made out of pure gold. Damian examined his ears “I want to get them pierced. And maybe some other parts of your body too, I have ordered many fine piercings that would suit your complexion.”

“I don’t want to be pierced.”

“You’ll change your mind when you see the jewelry.” Damian said. He took a step back to watch the man in front of him “How do you feel about makeup?”

Dick frowned again.

“I want you to wear makeup. Do you know how to put it on or should I call someone?” Damian asked again.

“Why… why would you want me to wear makeup?” Dick asked, confused.

“You are mine, are you not?” Damian frowned “I want you to look good.”

“I don’t understand.” Dick turned around to face him “Why are you trying to spoil me now?”

Damian looked at him, walked back to his bed and took a seat, sighing.

“I… don’t want to be your owner.” Damian said “I never felt disgusted by the idea of having a slave, but… I do not enjoy watching the pain that I have inadvertently and unintentionally caused you. But I can’t simply let you be free.” Damian looked into the man’s eyes “I… I’m afraid of what might happen to you if I tell my grandfather I do not want you.”

“Why?” Dick asked, taking careful steps towards Damian.

“Because…” Damian sighed “Once, when I was four, I was gifted a teddy bear. I pointed out that it’s eyes looked funny. Grandfather carved its eyes out and set them down in front of me during dinner, right before ripping the bear’s head off with his hands. I never had another stuffed toy in my life.” Damian took a deep breath “When I was seven, my grandfather gave me a brand new chariot. When I mentioned that the chariot’s seats were squeaky, he burned it. When I turned eleven, he gifted me a brand new katana. I didn’t sharpen it properly the first time I tried to. He melted the blade.” Damian looked up at the man “Do you understand why I can’t tell him that I don’t want the gift? I tried talking to mother, maybe this time it could be different, but… her answer led me to believe that it won’t.”

Dick took some steps back.

“So you don’t want me, but you can’t set me free.” Dick said “But I still don’t understand why you are spoiling me.”

“I’m misusing his gift.” Damian said “I’m giving you more than what you should get. I’m making a statement without making a statement.”

“It could backfire.”

“It could.” Damian said “But what other choice do I have?”

“So… you’re fine with gambling with my life and well-being.” Dick said “Cool.”

“That’s not…” Damian sighed again “What else can I do? I’m trying to give you a comfortable life.”

Dick didn’t answer. He looked back to the mirror.

“I can do my own makeup.” He said, looking at Damian through his reflection “If you want me to.”

Damian nodded slowly.

“I would like that, yes.” He handed him the makeup he had managed to gather.

Dick sat down on Damian’s dressing table, spreading the materials around.

“When I was in the circus,” Dick started, swallowing “I used to do my own makeup. For acts. So I can… I know what to do, mostly.”

Damian watched intently, wanting him to say more.

“We were the flying Graysons.” Dick said, with a sad smile on his face “Me, my mother, my father… my family. But then I… I lost them.” Dick said.

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Dick said “It was an accident during a show. The safety net hadn’t been properly set up. My parents fell that day, old age was probably catching up.” He sniffled a little “I watched them, but I didn’t think it would… until…” He took a deep breath “I didn’t know that… one of the clowns from the circus didn’t know how to install it. They would have died in any show.” Dick began applying eyeshadow skillfully “I almost beat him up to death when I found out.” He confessed “I didn’t know where to go next. I didn’t have a number anymore. But old man Haly was kind enough to let me keep traveling with them. I helped with the animals and the circus equipments.”

“What happened to the clown?” Damian asked “Was he arrested?”

“No.” Dick said “We didn’t have the time or money to even try to prosecute him. Besides, it was an accident. We were a bunch of traveling poors, we would never be taken seriously. But he was cast out. We left him behind when we moved.” He stopped for a moment, considering what else to say “And no one talked about him again. He was just forgotten.”

Silence fell over the room at that. Damian’s dogs kept coming in and out of the room, playing with each other or finding places to sleep in. At a certain point, it was simply uncomfortable for them to be in the same room, so Damian stood up to take his own bath before dinner. When he stepped back into the room, Dick was applying red lipstick on. Damian was mesmerized by his looks now that he had gotten himself ready for him. He had even managed to hide the black eye and the bruise on his forehead.

“You…” Damian mumbled “You look fantastic.”

Dick didn’t answer, clenching his jaw as he looked at the floor.

Damian couldn’t believe that such a magnificent creature had ended up in his room. He thought of how Dick’s situation is similar to the one of the birds his family owned. Something made to fly, locked away in a golden cage. Yes, he could be spoiled by Damian, could be given things he would never dream of in his previous life, but Dick had lost the thing that made him happiest. Someone had clipped his wings.

Damian had clipped his wings.

The least he could do would be give him a comfortable cage.

“We should go now.” Damian cleared his throat “Before they begin looking for us.”

Damian clasped the collar around Dick’s neck again, and led him downstairs. His mother looked a minute away from spearing a knife through Damian’s chest when she laid eyes on the pair.

“Damian,” Talia asked “What is he doing here?”

“I’d enjoy having dinner with him by my side.” Damian said.

Dick resisted the urge to run away.

“He’s a slave.” Talia said “I thought I made that clear enough.”

“You did.” Damian said “But he is my slave, isn’t he? And being so, I can use him as I please, can’t I?” He turned to look at his grandfather.

“As long as it doesn’t sit at the table, I do not care.” His grandfather said “The servants shall bring it something to eat. I’m fine with it being by your feet, if you wish for that.”

Damian had a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, grandfather.” Damian said.

They took their seats as the food was served.

“So,” Ra’s Al-Ghul said “I take it you are enjoying your new gift?”

“I am.” Damian said, running a hand through Dick’s hair “He’s an exquisite slave. Very beautiful. It’s a pleasure to dress him up and play with him.”

“I’m glad.” Ra’s said “I took my time with picking this one. Taming it was difficult, but I believe we achieved a good result.”

“Surely.” Damian replies “I’m very grateful for all of the effort you have put into gifting me this slave.”

Dinner goes by rather quickly for Damian, but it seemed to last an eternity for Dick. He could barely eat at all with the presence of Ra’s Al-Ghul, and being called ‘it’ was definitely not comfortable. Damian would occasionally reach a hand down to absentmindedly pet his hair. Dick found it weird that he had no urge to escape the hand, letting Damian’s fingers glide through his hair.

When they go back to Damian’s room, there’s a second bed installed next to Damian’s. Dick doesn’t ask, he simply lays on it and curls in on himself for a moment.

“Richard, I believe you should at the very least wash your face and brush your teeth before you sleep.” Damian said.

Dick didn’t answer.

Damian walked around the bed, finding that the other had tears in his eyes

“What’s wrong?”

Dick shook his head.

“Was it something I said?”

Once again, Dick shook his head. Damian frowned, crouching in front of the bed and waiting patiently.

“He calls me ‘it’.” Dick said “He is so cruel. I can’t… I don’t understand why he… why I’m here. Why won’t anyone stop him. I don’t…” He shook his head again “Forget it. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“He won’t hurt you anymore.” Damian said, a hesitant hand reaching for Dick’s head “I won’t let him.”

“You can’t promise that.” Dick whispered.

“I can.” Damian nodded “You’re no longer of interest to him. And you’re mine. He’ll only touch you, if I ask him to.” Damian wiped a tear away from Dick’s face “Which I won’t do. You’re safe now.”

Dick looked at him and Damian felt as if he was being mocked. But he didn’t say anything, and neither did Dick, until he got up to wash up and brush his teeth.

“Do I… do I have any pajamas?” Dick asked, in a low voice.

“I… I didn’t…”

“It’s okay.” Dick said.

“You can… use my boxers.” Damian said, scratching his head “They’ll be a little tight but…”

“At least I won’t be naked.” Dick laughed sadly, taking the black underwear that Damian handed him.

When Damian laid his eyes on Dick again, he could barely keep himself from staring. Even though he was covered in bruises, his body looked magnificent. His eyes were red and puffy from his tears, but neither that or the black eye could take the beauty from him. And that ass… his overly-tight underwear left very little to the imagination. Damian couldn’t help but think back to him whispering moans in the garden.

Soon enough, he was pitching a tent in his shorts. Dick was aware of it, but neither of them said anything until Damian laid down to sleep.

“I don’t…” Damian swallowed, turning red “I don’t assume that you will want to take part in it, but… I need to… relieve myself. So I’ll… try to be quiet.” He whispered.

Damian slowly reached under his pants to grab his erection.

“You just… you are too beautiful.” Damian admitted in a whisper “I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay.” Dick whispered back, slowly getting up “Let me help.”

“You don’t have to.” Damian said “I told you, I don’t want you to be my slave.”

Dick didn’t listen. He climbed up on Damian’s bed and hovered above me.

“If you don’t want me to help, kick me out of your bed.”

“I won’t do that.”

“Then kiss me.”

Damian did just that, reaching up to seal the gap between the man’s lips and his. Dick couldn’t tell whether this need to help had been some kind of weird trigger that had been set inside of him during his extenuating taming sessions or if it’s his genuine desire, but at this point, he doesn’t think it matters anymore. The kiss was a little clumsy and awkward, but it was still good.

“That…” Damian whispered against Dick’s lips as they broke apart “That was my first kiss.”

“Was it any good?” Dick asked.

“It was perfect.” Damian reached up and tangled his fingers on the hairs at the nape of Dick’s neck.

He pulled him down for more, and more, and more. He took all that he wanted from the man, slowly exploring, understanding how he was supposed to kiss someone with each try. Dick let him; he felt powerless to do anything else.

When the teen’s hands began traveling down his body, Dick simply let him grope him however he wanted to. Damian watched Dick’s face, looking for every little twist on his expression as he played with his body until he reached a point where he felt like he needed something else, but couldn’t quite point out what that something else was. Dick could.

“Do you have any lube?” He asked.

“I have some on my nightstand.” Damian answered “Top drawer, left corner.”

Dick reached for it, uncapping it and spreading it across his fingers before quickly preparing himself. He then spread some over Damian’s erection, making the boy gasp, right before getting on all fours and putting his ass up. Damian stared at the sight in front of him, unsure on what to do.

“Won’t you fuck me?” Dick asked.

Slowly, Damian rose on his knees and lined himself up with Dick’s hole.

“I’ve never done this before.” He admitted.

“It’s okay.” Dick whispered “It will feel good.”

“Will I hurt you?”

“No.” Dick reassured him “It will feel good for me too.”

Damian knew the basics of anal sex. He knew to use plenty of lube, knew where the prostate should be, and what the act should look like. But he never put that limited knowledge to good use. Doing this for the first time… Damian felt like his brain was melting away and shooting out through his dick as he slowly entered Dick’s willing hole, and somehow that was a  _ good _ thing.

“Oooh, fuck…” Damian moaned as he bottomed out.

“Does it feel good?” Dick chuckled a little.

“So good…” Damian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned again.

“You can move now.”

“Yes, just… give me a second.” Damian closed his eyes and Dick chuckled again “Is this funny to you?” Damian asked, getting angry.

“No, it’s just…” Dick laid down, lowering his head on his hands “You’re actually a bit cute.”

Damian blushed. He didn’t know how to react to that.

“C’mon, move.” Dick pushed his ass back a little, getting impatient.

“I’m trying to calm down.” Damian said “I… don’t want this to finish too soon.”

“It’s okay.” Dick giggled “I don’t mind it if you do.”

Damian took a deep breath and slowly began to thrust into Dick.

“Oh, God, this feels good.” Damian said, gripping Dick’s ass. He tried to angle his hips a little better, and Dick suddenly cried out in pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, right there Dami.” He said. Damian smirked at that, enjoying the new nickname.

“Does it feel good?” Damian asked, mimicking Dick’s words.

Dick pushed his face into the mattress and nodded, moaning loudly.

“Oh, no.” Damian reached for his hair, grabbing a fistful and forcing his face up “I want to hear you.”

Dick’s mouth dropped open as he let out strings of curses and moans. Damian kept increasing his pace, panting with the effort as he let go of Dick’s hair and held him down by his shoulders.

“Shit, Damian, you’re really good at this.” Dick said “Are you sure it’s your first time?”

“Y-Yes.” Damian panted “But I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Dick chuckled again. Damian soon collapsed against Dick’s back, hugging him as he rolled his hips into the other’s ass. He felt himself getting close, and he couldn’t let himself finish without making sure Dick had come already, so he wrapped a hand around his straining erection, feeling him pulse under his touch.

“Oh God!” Dick moaned in surprise, overwhelmed by the pleasure coming from his cock and ass “Oh God, this feels so good!”

“T-Then cum.” Damian said through gritted teeth as he tried to delay his orgasm “Cum, Richard.”

“Fuck,” Dick cursed “Fuck, Dami! I’m cumming, Dami, I’m cumming!” He announced. Damian immediately felt relief rushing through his body as his orgasm hit him. He suddenly saw white and he could no longer control his reactions. He trembled and shivered through the best orgasm he had in his life.

Before he knew it, he was laying down on his bed as Dick held him in his arms, brushing his fingers through his hair and hushing him as he came down from his high.

“Are you alright?” Dick asked “You screamed.”

“I-I’m fine.” Damian said, taking in deep breaths “That was… amazing.”

Dick smiled at him, but didn’t say anything in response.

“Sleep here?” Damian asked “Please?”

Dick nodded, letting Damian nuzzle into his chest.

“I didn’t think you would be this cuddly.”

“Me neither.” Damian answered “I don’t normally enjoy people touching me. But I want you to touch me.”

“I’ll touch you.” Dick said “Whenever you want me to.”

“Good.” Damian got comfortable under Dick’s chin “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> @FBellpepper on twitter. Go shout at me.


End file.
